Zona de los Enamorados
by x-TurquoiseMoon-x
Summary: El gremio Fairy Tail se da un dia libre para ir a un nuevo parque de diversiones cerca de la ciudad, y Juvia tiene pensado ir con Gray a un nuevo juego, donde Lucy y Natsu también van, que pasará? One-shot, GrayxNatsu y Lemon


_Porfin pude hacer un one-shot, y si quería hacer otra historia ya que siempre pienso millones pero nunca las paso a palabras, asi que bueno espero que me haya salido bien_

_ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi y Lemon  
no leas si no te gusta  
_

_Quedaste advertido(a)_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO_

El gremio Fairy Tail se habia tomado un dia de descanso para ir al nuevo parque de diversiones que habían terminado cerca de la ciudad. Todos estaban bastante alegres subiéndose a distintos juegos, excepto Natsu ya que la mayoría tenían transportes, y menos queria subirse a la montaña rusa, así que sólo se paseaba junto con Lucy, y Gray.

-Oye Natsu te parece ir a la casa de los sustos? Alli no hay transportes - dijo la rubia tratando de animar al pelirosa

-Meeh que aburrido- dijo mirando a sus alrededores y Lucy solo entristecio un poco

-Vamos Natsu acaso te da miedo?-dijo Gray con burla

Natsu iba a responderle cuando aparecio como una bala la chica que siempre seguia a Gray

-Gray-sama ! Vamos juntos a un juego que estrenan hoy? - dijo tomandolo del brazo haciendo que Gray se asustara un poco

-Podria ser divertido, vamos Natsu?- le dijo Lucy y el pelirosa sin gana fue junto con los demás, aunque Juvia queria ir a solas con Gray

-L-la Zona de los enamorados!?- exclamo el de pelo oscuro al llegar a ese tal juego, y que parece que habian llegado primero que todos los demás en el parque.

-Si! entramos en unos de esos botes con forma de cisnes y entramos a la cueva oscura jijiji - dijo pensando en su mundo junto con su amado- Vamos entremos! - Gray trataba de resistirse

-B-botes!? Yo me voy de aqui- dijo Natsu dándose la vuelta para marcharse

-Natsu espera!-Lucy tomo a Natsu del brazo, pero chocó con Juvia provocando que las dos cayeran, y por la inercia Natsu cae encima de Gray, terminando los dos en el bote

-Noo espe-gmphh - Natsu ya se habia mareado una vez que el bote comenzó a moverse, y las chicas que habían sufrido un dolor de cabeza no alcanzaron a subirse junto con los chicos

-Uff.. genial - dijo sarcástico Gray sin mas que hacer

-Nooo! Gray-sama!- dijo sollozando - Moveré el agua hacia acá!

-No Juvia! Aqui no se puede usar magia y lo sabes-exclamó la rubia

-P-pero..!

-Mira, vamos a tomarnos unos refrescos y luego venimos por los chicos, quieres? - dijo Lucy con toda su amabilidad hacia Juvia

-Sniff... esta bien...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una vez dentro de la cueva, se veian unas tenues luces alrededor, y apenas podia verse, y lo unico que se escuchaba era el pobre peli rosa a punto de vomitar

-Oye soportalo un poco, como te puedes marear tanto?-dijo el pelioscuro con mala gana

-gmmmhhpp..-el pobre no podía decir nada, fue entonces cuando el bote se detuvo y todas las luces se apagaron y se escucho una voz grabada en el altavoz.

-"Queridos pasajeros, tenemos un pequeño problema con el funcionamiento, lo arreglaremos en un instante. Gracias por su atención"

-...Eh? Que? Donde estoy? Porque no veo nada!? NO VEO NADA AAH!-Natsu que parecia revivir de la muerte gritaba desesperado sin recordar nada y moviendose de un lado para otro, haciendo que el bote tambaleara

-Natsu tranquiliz..-se escuchó un golpe. Gray sintió que el cálido cuerpo del pelirosa estaba encima suyo, percibiendo una respiracion cerca

-...N-Natsu?

Los dos estaban paralizados, no podia ver nada y no sabian si moverse o no, pero luego brotó una luz roja de las manos de Natsu, y pudo notarse la escena que estaba ocurriendo. Ambos estaban apenas a unos centímetros y tenían sus mejillas algo rojas. El menor reaccionando iba a separarse de Gray, pero éste lo tomó del rostro y le dió un casto beso. Porque hizo eso? En que estaba pensando? Natsu tenia muchas preguntas ,pero las ignoró todas y cerró sus ojos.

-Que crees que haces?-le dijo el menor una vez terminado el beso

-Calmando tu maldito temperamento

-No jueges conmigo

-No estoy jugando

Gray lo tomó por la cintura y le besó el cuello haciendo que el pelirosa diera un pequeño gemido, pero luego trató de separar a ese pervertido, no quería que lo siguiera tocando, o eso era lo que pensaba, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera totalmente distinta.  
El pelioscuro logrando que dejara de moverse, se dio vuelta quedando él encima y le abrió la camiseta dejándole espacio para recorrer con sus deseosas manos el torso del menor y besando sus sensibles pezones. Natsu evitando gemir y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, no sabia que hacer, estaba muy confuso entre lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, su cuerpo ardía completamente, pero luego el mayor se le acercó a su oído

-Relájate, no te haré daño

Sus pervetidas manos bajaron más hasta llegar a la entrepierna del menor, metiendo su mano por debajo de los boxers para sentir su miembro, que estaba erecto al igual que el suyo, comenzó a apretarlo y moviendolo de arriba a abajo, dándole un increíble placer a Natsu, que empezaba a gemir y desprender vapor. Gray acercó su rostro al de Natsu y le beso la mejilla tiernamente susurrando su nombre

-Tocáme a mi también-dijo el peli oscuro tomando una mano del menor y acercándola a su pecho

Pudo sentir unos latidos rápidos y sinceros, ¿Él sentía lo mismo? Acaso era posible? Los dos estaban.. enamorados?  
Natsu ya no podía seguir pensando y acercó al mayor dándole un apasionado beso y abriendo su boca para sentir la lengua del otro. A pesar de que se lastimaban sentían placer al mismo tiempo, ya que Gray estaba tan frío como congelador y Natsu tan ardiente como lava. El peli rosa recorrió sus manos hacia la entrepierna del nudista sacando su miembro para juntarlo con el suyo,y ambos lo sujetaron masturbándose al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los dos gimieran y jadearan de la inexplicable sensasión. De repente, una potente luz los cegó por completo. Habían llegado al final del viaje, Pero como? Nunca siguió el bote, o eso fue lo que pensaron. No se dieron cuenta cuando el juego volvió a funcionar, y solo vieron que allí estaba Lucy con unos algodones de azúcar, ruborizada e inmovilizada al verlos

-C-chicos?- la rubia no tenia palabras para lo que veía

Los dos completamente avergonzados se arreglaron la ropa y salieron del bote. Enserio, como no se habían dado cuenta? En especial Natsu, que se marea con los transportes, fue todo un misterio. Fue una suerte que Juvia llegó una vez que ellos ya se habían arreglado.

-Bueno nos vamos?-dijo Lucy animando a los tres

-Si! Vamos-respondió feliz Juvia

Las dos chicas iban adelante conversando, mientras que Natsu y Gray iban detrás de ellas, como en otro mundo, mirándose el uno al otro alegres de saber el sentimiento del otro.

FIN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

_Okay talvez no es lo mejor, pero espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima, si es que hay XD_


End file.
